Flower Beneath The Moon
by Wings To Cross the Ocean With
Summary: Naomi hates her life.She works for Shinra as one of Rufus Shinra's Turks,her best friend is a lunatic janitor her therapist is always hitting on her,she's being chased by Don Corneo,and to make matters worse her boss purposed to her,something she rejected and will never be spoken of again. But when Shinra hosts a ball for their higher up brats,will she meet someone who understands?


_**Flower Beneath The Moon**_

Summary: Naomi hates her life. She works for Shinra as one of Rufus Shinra's Turks,her best friend is a lunatic janitor, her therapist is always hitting on her, she's being chased by Don Corneo, and to makes matters worse her boss purposed to her, something she has rejected and is never to be spoken of again. But when Shinra hosts a ball for their higher up brats, will she meet someone who actually understands,or is just gonna be another downfall?

I had learned something today. In truth, there were many things in fact. But only one thing truly mattered. I learned that getting thrown through a glass door, and shattering it in the process, was not a pleasant experience. Though being stabbed, shot,and nearly drowned were also miserable experiences, they did not quiet match up to being thrown through a glass door. And don't even let me mention the small shards that nicked at my skin and clothing, causing small bleeding wounds. Like a paper cut,they burned like the brightest fire and stung like venom. But there was an upside to this. I was exactly thirteen feet away from a deranged human being that I was just itching to kill.

While i sailed through the air like a rag doll, I collided with something firm though strangely comforting. i already had a pretty good idea what it was, if the surprised, though masculine scream meant anything. But that's not what had my full attention at the moment. Sense i seem to be confusing many,perhaps i should start explaining the reason I was thrown through the door anyway. Don Corneo did not like to be rejected.

I groaned as I pushed off the unconscious male on top of me,gasping for breath as air was finally able to renter my lungs, uncaring of the many eyes watching me in the small restaurant. "Fat ass," I panted as I got up, holding the edge of a table to balance myself, my legs nearly giving out beneath me. The staggering limbs felt like jello, wiggling uncontrollably after my first lesson in flying. I snorted and wiped my my bleeding lip with the back of my hand, wincing as I rubbed to roughly with the swollen appendage. "Are you okay?" I looked up to see a little girl staring back at me, her wide blue eyes full of worry and fear. I gave her a small, though disfigured smile, the slight stretching hurting my busted lip. "Yeah, just saying hello to an old friend," I replied merrily, resisting the urge to wince. The girl's eyes were disbelieving.

"Naomi!" I looked away abruptly, using my good hand to bring the little girl behind me, my eyes connecting with that of the Don's. "Hey fatty, what's up?" I said in a light,though slightly breathless voice, my eyes covered of any trace of anger. The Don's face reddened with anger as three of his men flanked his sides, irritated gleams in their eyes. I smirked painfully with smug victory. "What are we up to,yo?" My eyes widened and I stiffened when a hand touched my shoulder, a familiar spicy scented cologne wafting into my nose. I gulped in guilty fear and the Don paled with shock as he realized I wasn't alone. Bright red flashed in my peripheral vision.

-Sadly alas, I won't be able to update much for the next few days, or even months so bare with me. I know my stories aren't the best and I apologize for any issues you have encountered while reading my work. To be honest, I most likely won't finish much of my work because I loose inspiration, but I thank all who read it. Goodbye... *Sobs hysterically* I just noticed I'm more carefree whenever I type... I'm not even this talkative with my friends. And if y'all thinking it, no, I am not Gothic or a nerd. I'm meeeeeeeee!


End file.
